Desire
by Songbird21
Summary: What if it wasn't Amara that walked through that doorway at the hair salon? /Destiel/
1. The Surprise

A short fluff piece. In this version of the SPN storyline they got Sam out of the cage without Cas letting Lucifer possess him So Cas is posession free in this fic.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Dean had told Sam he thought Daisy Duke would be the one that would show up but he'd been lying through his teeth. He knew it would be Amara and the thought sickened him. He knew it wasn't his fault because Amara had a hold over him with her power but he still hated himself for not being strong enough to resist.

As he searched through the salon he heard footsteps behind him. He took a deep breath and turned around to see, not a long slender arm poke through the construction plastic, but a tan sleeved one. Dean relaxed when he saw Cas step into the room. He sighed in relief. "Hey, Cas. What're you doin here?"

Cas smiled in a way that made Dean's breath catch in his throat. He took a few steps closer to Dean. "Don't you want me here?" he asked seductively.

Dean swallowed hard. "You're not Cas."

Fake Cas took off his jacket. "No. But that's not what's important is it?" He unbuttoned his shirt halfway down. "I can see into your heart. This is what you want."

"Joke's on you, buddy. I'm straight," Dean said somewhat unconvincingly.

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?"

Dean had been denying it since he hit puberty and was pretty successful at convincing himself he wasn't bi. At first he told himself he was just looking at guys to scope out the competition but as time went on and he started getting boners when he saw good looking guys shirtless he had no choice but to admit the truth, at least to himself. He wanted to always be seen as manly and as far as he was concerned being bi was anything _but_ manly.

Fake Cas sauntered up to Dean and nearly got to him but just as fake Cas reached out to touch the hunter he vanished.

Dean was still a little shaken by the time Sam arrived in the room. "Everything ok?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. Let's get outta here."

* * *

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hope you like so far. More to come :) Please review. I love reviews. Thanks! :)


	2. He Already Knew

"So don't keep me in suspense. Which Daisy was it?" Sam asked once they were back at their motel room.

Dean sighed. _Might as well get this over with._ "Neither."

Sam didn't have to ask who had actually showed up. It was written all over his brother's face. "It was Cas, wasn't it?"

Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. "How did you know?"

Sam smiled in understanding. "Come on, Dean. I've watched you two dance around each other for years. I've actually left the room sometimes because all the eye sex was making me uncomfortable."

Dean cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Thanks for not giving me a hard time about it."

"If I had the chance of you two getting together would've been zero."

"But I don't understand. It's supposed to show our darkest desire. But Cas isn't a dark desire."

Sam gave Dean a knowing smile. "To you he is…because you're so resistant to the idea of being with a guy."

Dean looked down and to one side and chewed the inside of his cheek a bit.

Sam took a chance and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You should tell him."

Dean's face squished into a frown. "I can't, Sammy."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves better," Dean replied sadly.

Sam sighed in annoyance and frustration. "You know, I get really tired of your self depreciating crap. You're a good person. You deserve to be happy and if you don't tell him...I will."

Dean's eyes widened and then flattened into a glare. "You've got no right."

"Maybe not, but I'm not gonna let you miss out on a chance at happiness just because you think you're not good enough," Sam replied with conviction.

Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just give me some time to work up to it, okay?"

"Work up to what?" Cas asked innocently as he walked into the room.

Dean jumped a little at Cas' voice. The angel couldn't teleport anymore but damn, he was still good at sneaking up on people. "Aw screw it. Sammy, can you give us some space?"

Sam smiled in relief and happiness. "Sure. Good luck."


	3. Now or Never

"Dean, what's going on?" Cas asked with suspicion.

Dean sighed and pulled out a chair at the tiny breakfast table in the room. "Have a seat, man."

Cas was confused but sat down anyway and Dean followed suit.

After about two minutes of silence Cas couldn't take the suspense anymore. "Dean?"

"Don't rush me," Dean answered quickly.

Cas sighed and resumed waiting.

After eight minutes Dean sighed again and looked at Cas. He decided to start off with something general that would make his confession a little easier...he hoped. "So, um…What…what's dating like for angels?"

Cas' eyebrows rose a little. That was a question he wouldn't have expected from Dean. "Not much different than humans. Although we're far more particular about who we share our bodies with."

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "You weren't all that picky when you had sex with April."

Cas winced. He was still a bit embarrassed about that. "Human sexual urges are much harder to resist. I wasn't prepared"

"And what about when you kissed Meg?"

"I thought it might get her to stay on our side."

"Makes sense I guess," Dean said with a shrug.

Silence.

"Angels can't have kids, so why do you have sex at all?"

"Father believed it would help us understand the human condition."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Do angels have gay relationships?"

Cas smiled. "All angels can love either gender."

"You got your eye on anyone?"

Cas swallowed hard. This conversation was heading toward dangerous territory so he gave the vaguest answer he could. "Yeah. But I know they would never return my feelings so I've never said anything."

Dean's breath caught in his throat. Was it really possible that Cas was talking about him? He decided to do a little more digging. "Why wouldn't they be interested?"

"They're not interested in men," Cas replied, deliberately avoiding revealing the gender of his intended.

"Is it a dude or a chick?"

Cas clenched his teeth. Damn it. There was no way to be vague with the answer to that one. "It's a man."

Dean swallowed. He was terrified to ask but he had to know. He _had_ to. "Cas…is…is it me?" he asked quietly and with great trepidation.

If Cas' eyes opened any wider his eyeballs would have promptly rolled out of their sockets. He stood up quickly. "I just remembered something I have to do."

Dean was suddenly _very_ glad Cas couldn't teleport. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to let this opportunity slip away; Not after nearly three years of denying himself what he wanted most in the world. As Cas began to walk away Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled _hard_ , causing Cas to stumble back a few steps. Dean grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around and crashed his lips so hard onto Cas' he wasn't sure he didn't cause bruising.

Cas felt like both time and his heart had stopped. Was this really happening? The man he'd been in love with for almost five years, the man he'd never dared to believe could love him back was kissing him. Cas may not have had working wings at that moment but he felt like he was flying higher than he ever had in his very long life.

Dean had kissed a _lot_ of women in his life and he wasn't sure what he'd expected his first kiss with a man to be like but it honestly wasn't any different than a woman's lips. Where the difference was, was in the way this kiss made him feel. Every inch of his skin was electrified. It was like no matter how hard and fast he kissed Cas it wasn't enough. It was then he realized what was causing this kiss to make him feel so intensely amazing. Love. He was in love with Castiel.

Once Cas managed to regain some semblance of control of his thoughts, even though every fiber of his being screamed in protest loud enough to wake the dead, he broke the kiss and pulled back. "Wha…why did you do that?" he asked with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Dean's expression was one of worry. "Did you not want me to do that?" His chest tightened. What if he'd made a mistake? What if he wasn't the guy Cas liked?

"I wanted you to do that. I've wanted it for years. But…but you're straight," Cas replied, every syllable laced with pain.

Dean's expression became sympathetic. He shook his head. "No. I'm not. I've just been really good at hiding being bi." He took a calming breath. "Cas I…" This was the moment. No turning back now. "I love you." It was at that moment he saw tiny rivers of moisture traveling down Cas' cheeks. In all the time he'd known him Dean had never seen Cas cry. "What's wrong?"

Cas smiled. "Nothing. For the first time in a long time, absolutely nothing." He walked up to Dean and lovingly stroked his cheek. "I love you too. I love you more than my own existence. May I kiss you again?"

Dean smiled with pure joy. "Forever, Baby." He leaned in close, kissed Cas briefly, then brushed his lips teasingly over Cas' right ear. "But I wanna do more than kiss," he whispered seductively.

Cas moaned a little as his body did things it mostly did when he watched gay porn. "Yes please," he breathed.

Dean and Cas kissed their way to Dean' bed where Cas proceeded to show the pizza man to Dean.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you guys liked that. If you're 18 or older there's a smut version on my Archive of Our Own account. Just search for Songbird21.

Please review. I love reviews. :) Also if you like this story please check out my original novel "Bloodline of Atlantis: The Triple Psi" on Amazon, Barnes & Noble or Etsy. Here's the summary:

Imagine you could move things with your mind.

Imagine you could predict the future.

Imagine you could heal wounds with just a touch.

Now imagine that having all these powers at once means the people you love could die. Samantha Harris has foreseen death and she will stop it from happening at any cost but she has enemies who have been after her power since she was four years old and these enemies have powers too.


End file.
